


Life in Color (I surprise myself every day)

by tsujiharu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsujiharu/pseuds/tsujiharu
Summary: In the stillness of the bedroom, he can hear the soft breathing of the Shadowhunter asleep next to him. The adorable little snores that he loves to tease Alec about, to which his love would respond by blushing and stammering out some sort of retort. Alec is beautiful; the gentle rays of sunlight illuminating his pale, moonlight skin in a warm golden glow.***Magnus and Alec share a soft moment in the early hours of the morning.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Life in Color (I surprise myself every day)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something that I had mostly written up years ago, just needed some small additions and edits. I never thought it’d see the light of day, but here we go!  
> Just a soft, fluffy, full of happy feelings ficlet. I hope you enjoy it!

The warm light of dawn cuts its way through the windows of the Brooklyn loft, casting glowing rays of gold across Magnus and Alec’s entangled bodies. Magnus winces as a ray of sunshine finds its way to his eyes. It is a quiet Saturday morning and Magnus had fully intended to sleep in. The highly sought after Warlock purposefully keeps his weekends cleared to brew up some potions in preparation for the week to come, to go out to restock his apothecary, to give him time for whatever hobbies he had taken up that decade or century, to spend time with his friends, and of course to be with the love of his life who sleeps peacefully beside him. Soon realizing that the sun has taken away any illusion of sleeping in for the morning, he slowly forces his eyelids open - eyelashes tugging at the broken promise of his lazy morning.

In the stillness of the bedroom, he can hear the soft breathing of the Shadowhunter asleep next to him. The adorable little snores that he loves to tease Alec about, to which his love would respond by blushing and stammering out some sort of retort. Alec is beautiful; the gentle rays of sunlight illuminating his pale, moonlight skin in a warm golden glow. Gently, as to not wake up the Shadowhunter, Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair. With a feather-light touch his fingers make their way down; sweeping across Alec’s forehead, down his cheek, through the soft stubble starting to shade his angular jaw. His fingers make their way down even further. Magnus’ soft touch linger at his lover’s Deflect Rune. His favorite, prominently featured on Alec’s neck, protecting him from unknown dangers.

As he traces the mark with soft, loving fingers, and inexplicable warmth fills Magnus’ heart. It bubbles up from deep within him, and he can’t help the crinkle in his eyes, the slightest upcurl of his lips.

“It’s the same as it’s always been,”

A raspy, sleepy voice, one that has obviously just woken up breaks the silence and catches Magnus by surprise. He pulls back, surprised, and sits up to create further space between the two. He can feel his ears warm in a slight blush, embarrassed to have been caught so openly admiring his Shadowhunter’s Deflect Rune (although Magnus assumes Alec has long figured out his partiality for the rune).

Alec props himself up onto his elbow to get a better look at the Warlock; head tilting in a silent question.

As the sun continues to rise, bright rays of light flood over Alec’s skin and Magnus is unable to take his eyes off of him. He can hear his breath catch, and he doesn’t even attempt to hide it. Alec’s runes are highlighted by the orange-tinted sunbeams. His hazel eyes, the ones Magnus loves to get lost in, gleam as he narrows them in a crooked grin; small wrinkles form at the edges of his eyes as they soften. It’s a side of Alec that not many are lucky enough to see - this warm, gentle, and open man who was hiding under the steely exterior, hardened by years of repression at the hands of the Clave. Magnus takes in each of Alec’s wrinkles with a sense of pride; each feels like something earned in their relationship.

“Is something wrong?” Alec asks gently, reaching out to run a finger through Magnus’ bed-mussed hair. He is always doing that; checking in with those he loves, making sure that their hearts are taken care of and safe. That is part of what makes Alec so beautiful - his _soul_ is beautiful. And before Magnus can even formulate a thought, his mouth gets away with him.

“I’ve lived centuries, and while I’ve tried to live an exciting, interesting life, it gets easy to lose oneself in the day-to-day of it all…” Magnus averts his eyes, thinking about a time before Alec; it all feels like a sepia-tone blur at this point, “it was easy enough to distract my boredom and the mundanity of it all through humor, martinis, and a good party, but it didn’t change the fact that my life was missing something.” 

He didn’t know that he still had so much love left in him. He hid the void competently with his flamboyance and his sarcasm, but deep down he always felt the emptiness. The coldness that occupied his heart. Alec listens to him intently, barely blinking as Magnus opens his heart up to him. A faint smile surfaces on the Warlock’s face.

“...and then you came along, Alexander. The moment I met you, you brought color back to my world. All of my dulled feelings suddenly felt alive again. Sometimes it scares me - how dependant one can get on another,” the thought of losing Alec; whether it be through death or through a change of heart, is a terrifying sentiment,

“Sometimes I wonder how I could ever love you more,” Magnus’ voice cracks. Alec brings out something inside of him that he thought was long gone, “but then I surprise myself every day.”

It’s a grand declaration of love. One that Magnus may have kept to himself if it were anyone but Alec whom he was making it to. But something inside of him instinctively knows that Alec would embrace this declaration with an open heart, and perhaps even return it.

Alec slowly pushes up from his elbow to bridge the gap between the two. He extends his large, calloused hands up to cup Magnus’ cheek. His fingers are strong but gentle, and Magnus reflexively closes his eyes as he nuzzles into the warmth of Alec’s palm. As he does so, Alec leans in to kiss him. The kiss is tender and slow - and just like every other one of Alec’s kisses, it is full of all the love in the world. All of Alec’s love.

“Magnus…” Alec whispers against Magnus’ lips, “Loving you, and being loved by you… it’s everything I never knew I needed.”

Hazel eyes, narrowed into a beautiful smile, catch Magnus’ gaze.

“You taught me how to love not only another person so fully, but also how to love and accept myself. You’re my world, Magnus.”

The words are simple, honest, to-the-point, and very much Alec. But with every passing moment Magnus can feel his heart swelling in his chest. He can’t help but let out a wet chuckle.

“See? Every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos never fail to make my day, if you feel so inclined :)  
> Also made a few social accounts for my fandom follows! Haven’t updated much yet, but you can find me on:  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/tsujiharud  
> IG - https://www.instagram.com/tsuji.haru.d/?hl=en
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> tsujiharu


End file.
